A Moment of Happiness
by The Angry American
Summary: Jake couldn't have it any better. He finally scored a date with the one and only Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs. But what happens when one romantic moment between them ends up taking a disasterous left turn? Includes Chance for a reason. Short J/C oneshot. Originally called "This Isn't Gonna End Well".


**A Moment of Happiness  
**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own the SWAT Kats. Originally called the fic "This Isn't Gonna End Well", but I had to re-name it because I felt like it.  
**

* * *

Dark, beautiful, and magical. Those three words made way for a wonderful night.

The word 'dark' best described the suit that Jake Clawson, a.k.a. Razor, was wearing. Nothing but black formal all around his lean body.

The word 'beautiful' best described Jake's date, which was Megakat City's Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs. By day, she was dressed in her favorite pink business suit, but on this night, she was dressed in a breathlessly sparkling black dress. That cleavage of hers was being hugged by the tight fabric on her dress. Sure it was a little bit hard to breathe, but it didn't matter. She wanted to look very gorgeous.

And the word 'magical' best described what this night represented. Of course, it came to no surprise that Callie had such a school-girl crush on Jake. Heck, even he didn't know that Callie had a crush on him to begin with. This happened out of nowhere.

Jake would've been bothered because of the way Callie was near him when Chance wasn't around, but Jake started to get a little comfortable near her. After all, he really took a liking to her back.

What was about her that made Jake so interested in her? Was it that smell of strawberry-scented perfume? Was it her stunning beauty? Or was it the fact that she was the smartest kat of all of Megakat City? That was probably it. Jake liked her because of those beautiful brains of hers.

That was why Jake decided to take Callie for a romantic night on the town, since he let his partner Chance, a.k.a. T-Bone, do some target practice on the TurboKat.

The night was everything that Jake and Callie hoped for.

First off, they dined in the most magical french restaurant, Le Chardonnae. Jake got the best seat in the house for his lady. They sat next to the balcony, where they could see almost half of the entire city. He couldn't remember how much champagne Callie drank. Basically, Callie didn't even remember how much she drank. Nevertheless, they had a really fun dinner.

Having to wash down the champagne, the twosome decided to catch a nice romantic movie in MegaKat City's local movie theater. It was just another chick flick where there was a little bit humor involved, but then it always ends sad when someone ends up dying. Jake would've fallen asleep while watching this girly crap, but since he didn't want to disappoint Callie, he had no choice but to stick with her for the rest of the film. But on the plus side, whether Callie teared up a little bit, she would always put her head on Jake's shoulder, which would leave him to wipe her tear away like a gentleman.

It took like two hours to finish the entire movie. By then, Jake was stable enough to drive despite all of the champagne that he and Callie drank.

After the movie, Jake got in her car and took Callie somewhere far away from the city. This brought an ounce of fright inside Callie. What was Jake really gonna do to her? Perhaps rape or kill her? Well, Jake wouldn't have the audacity to kill someone if it was the Pastmaster. But Jake did have something in mind.

"So... where are you taking me next? I'm still feeling a little dizzy from the nap that I took in the theater." Callie said to Jake with a smile.

"Don't worry. It's a surprise that I thought of myself. You're definitely gonna like it." Jake spoke with reassurement.**  
**

The ride took like 12 minutes (if you count traffic) before they finally decided to stop at a huge park. It was very much empty, knowing that Callie noticed the rose petals spreaded all throughout the sidewalk.

"Anything that has to do with the rose petals all across the park sidewalk?" Callie spoke once again.

"You're closer than you think." Jake responded with a wink, "Now close your eyes."

"Alright." Callie replied back while she put her hands on her entire face. Jake grabbed her shoulders lightly and proceeded through three blocks all around the downtown park.

After wandering around for a good minute or five, Callie seemed to stop for some sort of reason.

"Can I open my eyes now? They've been closed for a good five minutes..."

"Just a minute, aaaaaaaaaaaand..." Jake said while he had a pleasing look on his face, "...now you can open your eyes."

As Callie's eyes opened up full view, she was surprised at what she saw. It was a lit atrium, filled with delicious strawberry candles and a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of Strawberry wine. It was pretty much empty, but it was the only thing Jake wanted out of this.**  
**

"For us, my lady..." Jake said, gesturing his date Callie inside the atrium.

"Wow, you definitely are something..." Callie said while she displayed a blush on her cheeks.

"Indeed. Allow me to offer you some wine?" Jake offered.

"I know I already had more to drank, Jake... but I guess I wouldn't mind a glass." Callie smiled.

Like the gentlekat he was, Jake took a wine glass and poured the entire red liquid inside the glass. Licking her delicate lips, Callie took her wine glass and poured the remaining liquid into her mouth. She felt the tasty strawberry liquid swimming inside her like a poetry of motion.

"Mmmmmm... this is very tasty. Way better than the champagne." She gestured.

"I'm glad you think so, miss." Jake said to her before he too drank the alcoholic sweetness of that strawberry wine.

But as he set his glass down, he decided to make his move by wrapping his arm around the back of Callie's waist. The beautifully dressed Deputy Mayor was surprised by this unexpected action.

"Jake... what's going on now?" Callie said with a sudden blush.

"Care to dance, malady?" He spoke with a husky tone of voice.

Callie was awestruck and yet confused what to do. Was Jake really hitting on her now? Apparently, he had never been a little drunk like he was now. Basically, he now had a way with the ladies, now that Jake pulled off his smooth-talking tactics on her.

And to tell the truth, Callie kinda liked it. As he was pleading like a drunken puppy would ever do, Callie responded to his question.

"Yes." She smiled a bit sexily.

Just like the rhythm of an ocean, both Jake and Callie moved slowly on their feet while trying to keep focus on each other's gazing eyes. Jake couldn't believe he was having his moment all to himself. The woman of his dreams was dancing with him. This was the kind of moment Jake never wanted for forget. And luckily, he was never gonna forget this romantic moment.

After Jake twirled and dipped her, he got closer to her neck and took a delicate sniff of her strawberry-scented skin. Or maybe it was the candles. Either way, Jake was enjoying it.

He forced Callie to look at him. In Callie's mind, Jake's eyes were a combination of angst, pain and intrigue. To put it simply, Jake's eyes were the most beautiful that Callie had ever seen. It was so beautiful that Callie refused to back away from his sight.

"Callie?" Jake whispered onto her.

"Yes...?" Callie whispered back.

"Mind if I kiss you?"

Hearing this, Callie's blush skyrocketed to the sky. Did she hear what I think she heard? It couldn't be a dream. Luckily, she wasn't dreaming it was for real.

She didn't respond, but she nodded in approval. Seeing her nod, Jake put his other paw and held her by the neck. Their embrace felt stronger than ever and nothing was gonna stop them from having their moment.

Their lips got closer to each other's, making time stop for a minute. This was suspenseful as the sparks between each other boiled to the fact that it was gonna blow up between them, leaving romantic devastation in their path.

Jake puckered up, but to his surprise...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, JAKE?"

To his surprise, he heard a dude's voice. And the only thing Jake kissed was somebody's chest.

This was totally wrong. Callie's lips should not taste like a furry kat chest! But Jake realized his shocking surprise when he opened his eyes. When he did, he yelped at who he was kissing.

"AGH! CHANCE!" Jake shouted in fear, "WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU RUINING MY MOMENT?"

The thing who Jake was kissing...

...

...

...was his best friend and teammate, Chance Furlong! He didn't look very happy about what went wrong about now, so he decided to explain it to him.

"Ruining my moment? Hello, you accidentally slept on top of me while we were watching a movie!" Chance explained, "And then after I felt asleep, you started hitting on me and calling me 'Callie'! What on earth is wrong with you?"

He crossed his arms while awaiting Jake's answer. After much thinking, Jake replied with regret.

"I'm sorry, I must've done pot with Burke and Murray while you were gone. I felt so stoned that I remained bloodshot 'til the night. Oh, and not to mention we ended up peeing all through the afternoon." Jake said while rubbing his eyes, "I been so sleepy that I dreamed I was charming Callie every which way I could."

"Yeah right? You're just trying to say that so you can make me gay with your little love dream." Chance snarled, "Well, it's not working, buddy. I'm going to bed."

Feeling a bit angry, Chance got up and left for his room, but not without taking a look at the piss-stained bathroom.

"And I don't know what kind of party you, Burke and Murray had in that bathroom, but I sure as hell ain't cleaning it up!" Chance exclaimed before he finally left Jake's sight.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have terrible aim!" Jake shot back to his partner.

He looked all around his place. There was no lit-up atrium, nor there were candles, wine, or imaginary music. It was all just a dream in Jake's little mind. After noticing that no one was around, he laid up on the bed all to himself.

"Finally... I'm glad he'd never leave..." Jake said to himself while he closed his eyes and went back to his little dream world.

Strangely, he was wrapping his arms all around his body, pretending he was with Callie in his dreams.

"Now where would we?" Jake said in his drugged-up sleep, "Oh, yeah. Prepare to take a taste on my lips. Your lips are wine and I want to get drunk tonight!"

* * *

**Really, Jake? Did you really have to go that far? Having to kiss your own partner is downright weird! But yet, it's a bit odd.**

**Sorry if this fic is too much cliche and a bit OOC, but I'm certain that Jake would dream about Callie like that. After all, I'm a huge Jake/Callie shipper through and through.**

**Until then, R&R.**


End file.
